The Dove
by EllyB
Summary: NEW STORY "Like a white stag in the dark persured by the hunter's dart she runs and she runs to save her heart" Kinda corny I know, but there is murder and bandits and witches and princes and magic and a dove. not really based on a fairy tale, but its told like one, R&R plz!


**Heyy! This is my second fanfiction, first fairytale, first chapter! I will write more in the future but this is just the teaser chapter to see what you guys thing about the story idea! Reviewers get love and affection from my pet fish Edmund Fitzgerald! Hope you enjoy!**

**-Elly B.**

_A flash in the night, a glimpse of silver and white._

_the bride's hurried flight_

_through the trees and into the night_

_and onward she runs_

_without break or pause_

_for the terror behind her_

_gives her cause to run._

_Like a white stag in the dark_

_pursued by the hunter's dart_

_she runs and she runs_

_to save her heart._

"ROSE!" A booming voice sounded over the quiet settle noises of the surrounding forest.

"ROOOOSEE!" The voice called out, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

A tall slender man stepped out into a cool green clearing lined by tall pines and oaks. The pines and oaks were left to watch the man in almost complete darkness broken only by the stars and the man's faintly glowing torch. But they could see that he wore a fine coat lined with silver and pearls. With long blonde hair combed neatly back into a low ponytail and shiny boots he looked like a prince or a count, or maybe some odd forgotten duke that took to midnight strolls in the woods.

He certainly acted like royalty though, he began pacing the clearing with long proud strides and after about a half hour of his show of pride the trees turned their attention elsewhere.

At the southern end of the clearing, about 200 ft from the proud silver coat, a ripple began through the trees as the oaks and pines were seemingly forced open. From the darkness of the newly formed entrance a small group of rag-tag bandits appeared.

This caught silver-pearl coats attention.

"Where is she?" he asked loudly walking over to them.

"We lost 'er," a man who's face resembled that of a rat replied.

"You lost her?" The man chuckled, but his face was humorless, "A band of fearless, lawbreaking criminals couldn't manage to capture one, single girl?"

The silver coat man stepped up in front of the rat-faced leader. Standing just before him the silver man leered in close to the Bandit leader and whispered "I hired you to take out key members of royalty; to pursue my own interests. Now after we have already disposed of the king's second son, and managed to slip under the king's sight, no one suspects us of this crime except for my betrothed, who you, just now of course, LOST!"

The Silver man truly became outraged and drew a flashing sword from his belt. After throwing the leader down into the long grass the nobleman held the bright weapon at the pitiful man's throat.

"You are expendable, the only reason you're alive is because I have faith enough in you to expect you not to fail me twice!"

Towering above him, the Noble slashed his sword at the bandit's face creating a thin cut down the mans face.

At this point the bandit leader was cowering before the fury of his rich master. The other seven in the group stood as stony faced as they could, leaving their leader at the mercy of their odd benefactor.

Turning to face the other men the Noble announced:

"The King may be dying! But if he knows that I orchestrated the death of Prince Henry then I will be hanged for my crimes and I'll be damned sure that all of you and your families will be hanging right next to me!"

After giving his servant a good kick or two in the gut the rich man turned to the others again.

"Take you're pathetic excuse for a leader and go! I wont give you you're salaries until my betrothed is brought to me dead!"

And with that he left, turning on the heel of his boot and marching with a proud smooth gait out of the clearing.

The Bandits quickly pulled the rat-faced man to his feet and rushed out of the clearing on the opposite end, eager to obey their master's orders.

Only a few miles away a woman sat knitting in an old wicker rocking chair near the entrance of a rather homey cave. She listened to the sounds of the tree's chatter occasionally stopping the clicking of her needles to keep up with the forest gossip. But as the tree's whispered about the events that had just passed the women set her needles down in her lap and looked over into the cavern of her home where a small white body laid resting in a bed. After observing the white heap of cloth for a while the woman turned back to her knitting and smiled.

**Good or what? I'm still working out the plot line so any ideas you guys have would be helpful! :) See you soon!**


End file.
